


First Contact

by Vineyardelf



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, OCs - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 05:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12183897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vineyardelf/pseuds/Vineyardelf
Summary: Prompt: "I can't see!! What's happening to me?" For Lefelay and Aces for StarofWinter(Lefelay and Aces are my OCs)Thanks to StarofWinter for the prompt and beta!





	First Contact

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starofwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/gifts).



“I can't see!! What's happening to me?” The alien had just ripped his plasma-scorched helmet off, revealing a human face- one laced with agonizing plasma burns. The shock of the crash probably hadn't worn off enough yet to really feel them. 

“Easy, easy, you're hurt- I'm coming to help,” Lefelay climbed through the wreckage of the fighter despite her own injuries, moving to free the trapped pilot before he could panic and injure himself further. _“I wished to go up among the stars, I didn't want one to fall...”_

As far as first contacts went, this one was perfectly disastrous. Something in the singing of the stars that night had been strange, calling Lefelay, warning of danger and change. As Captain of the Mirkwood guard, it had been easy enough to borrow one of the few ships of the Alfar nation and take what should have been a routine patrol of Alfar space, just out to the edge of the system and back. Instead, she reached the edge of Alfar space just in time to see a strange, massive ship breach the system, coming out of an all but unknown hyperspace gate that was protected on the outside by fields of hot plasma and traces of old supernovae. Lefelay couldn't make sense of the writing on the side, but mercifully the alien who hailed her spoke something similar enough to the Westron common-tongue to be understood- and announced the “Empire”'s impending takeover of the system. 

Lefelay had snapped the comms off, hauling the ship around to speed home- anything to get at least a warning to her people in time- but fighters had already dropped from the massive ship, heading after her in a pincer-movement! She fired a warning shot across their flight path and an intense dogfight ensued. The void was lit by countless flashes of blaster-fire yet with neither side triumphant. Lefelay had managed to disable one of the fighters, but the main ship had begun to fire its batteries, heedless of its own men! In a split-second decision, the alfar captain had turned her ship broadside, shielding the disabled fighter from a direct cannon-blast at the cost of her own ship. She had just enough time to realize that the pilot had shot a flare past her viewscreen- to thank her, or warn her to watch out for herself?- when one of the remaining pilots took the opening to fire on her unguarded underside, sending her ship hurtling towards her homeworld as it scraped the disabled pilot right out of the sky alongside her! The disabled pilot fired on his own man to disable his comrade's shields and force him to turn back, but the damage was done. They hurtled groundward like twin meteorites and next the Captain knew, she was waking amid the ruins of her ship.

Mercifully her own wounds were painful, even serious, but not likely life-threatening if she made it home before dawn. But they had crashed outside of Alfar territory, and there were many evil things that would be attracted to the crash, curious and hungry... and it was clear now that the alien pilot wouldn't have a chance of fending for himself. Serious as the plasma burns across his eyes were, they were nothing to his other injuries- one arm was dangling useless at his side, and as Lefelay lifted him gingerly from the cockpit she could see a streak of blood left behind, most likely coming from the gash on his leg that was showing bone. He was struggling weakly in her arms, still panicked at not being able to see his rescuer. 

“I know we didn't exactly get off on the right foot, but I'm not going to hurt you- we need to get out of here before anything comes to investigate the crash.” Lefelay tried to gently pry the pilot's hand from his eyes.

“I can't kriffing _see_ , my helmet's off-” The pilot stilled as the pain started to burn through his shock “Kriff, _kriff_ -” He moaned low, half-swooning into Lefelay's arms. “I'm blind...” 

“We'll treat your injuries once we're safe in the Woodland Realm, but for now you'll have to trust me...” Lefelay's heart ached briefly- he must have been terrified: blinded, fallen on enemy soil, unable to even see who came for him. If she hadn't fired that warning shot... “My name is Lefelay Tallelm, Captain of the Mirkwood guard, and on my name I'll see you safely home or die beside you.” 

The pilot pressed his forehead against Lefelay's arm, breath coming in pained hisses. “.....That's as good a word as I'm liable to get anywhere...Designation's CC-2121- er...that's Aces, if you care for a name. Commander Aces.” He seemed almost shy at that, a bit sheepish as if he were unused to speaking. He tried to sit up and immediately hunched back against Lefelay, panting. “There's a packet of stims in my belt...better use one on yourself- I think you'll have to carry me.” 

Lefelay rifled through the pouches on the pilot's belt, bracing him against her shoulder. “Got it- I'm gonna try to slow some of that bleeding first-” luckily, she found what appeared to be a basic first-aid kit in the pouch as well. “Hang onto me, it's going to hurt a little...” She tried to clean up the most urgent-seeming wound, the one on Aces's leg before anything else- he'd bleed out before she could run all the way to the border of Mirkwood if she did nothing. Despite her best attempts to be gentle, it was still a painful process for Aces, who ended up clinging to her tightly, fighting not to let any sound escape from clenched teeth. 

“H-how bad is it...?” Aces panted, fighting to concentrate on anything besides the pain. He had been severely wounded more than once before, but now that the shock was wearing off and not a bacta-patch in sight, his mind was starting to blur. 

“Let's just focus on getting you back to a healer for now- do you think you can hang onto my back?” Lefelay hefted Aces gingerly, trying to get him onto her back- every movement was clearly hurting the pilot, but they couldn't stay still and wait. 

“That bad hunh....?” Aces obediently clung on with what remained of his strength, a bit surprised by the softness of an impossible length of silken hair in his face, “Listen...I'd hate to think you were wasting time trying to save me for no reason, especially if it's dangerous out here...” he took a deep breath, steeling himself “if I'm blind anyway...the Empire's not really going to want me back.”

“Even- even if your eyes can't be healed, surely they'd allow you to go home...?” Lefelay set into a dogged trot, ignoring the protest from her own injured body as she turned towards home, praying nothing would catch up. 

Aces chuckled humorlessly “I don't think you understand- I'm a _clone_ , I don't have a home. Once I'm unfit for duty...I'll be reconditioned” 

Half of those words meant nothing to the captain, but something in the word “reconditioned” sent a chill down her spine. “I'll take you to our healers- we have some of the best in all Arda, surely they can do something.” Her expression sets grimly “And if not...then you can stay among my people, until you figure out what to do.” The King might not be pleased that she meant to offer sanctuary to one of the men who had attacked, but what else could be done...? He was defenseless, hurt- and besides that, he had tried to help her, at the last...If his own people wouldn't take him back, then Lefelay would open her arms in succor...

“You're a strange one, Lefelay, opening your doors to an enemy-” Aces sighed quietly, heart clouded by an emotion that had been all-too-rare in recent years. “-But you're honorable,” Hell, maybe even a Vod. “If we both survive this, drinks are on me.” 

“I'll hold you to that,” Lefelay managed a laugh, even as a chilling howl rose behind them from the shadows of the wreckage, making the captain redouble her pace...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm out of practice, but enjoy! :D (also there will likely be more of these two posted eventually)  
> 9/26: fixed some minor grammatical and tense mistakes!


End file.
